Break you
by Yulya18
Summary: Hermione sufre una desepcion, pero no sew deja vencer. ¿Lograra encontrar el amor real? Lean y averiguenlo.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta historia le perteneces a la magnifica J.K.Rowling.

Disfrutenla y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

**..:: BREAK YOU ::..**

Todavía no podía creer como su vida habia cambiado de un momento a otro.

Ella siempre fue una mujer indomable e independiente. Nadie hubiera pensado que a pesar de su carácter, ahora la verían derrotada. Quien creería que en menos de 24 horas Hermione Granger, la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts en los últimos años, ahora no pareciera ni siquiera la sombra de lo que habia sido solo el día anterior.

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione estaba emocionada por ver de nuevo a su amado Ron. El pelirrojo recién habia regresado de Rumania, donde habia ido a ayudar a su hermano Charlie.

Ellos ya tenían una relación de casi 2 años. Habian empezado a salir después de terminar el colegio y la guerra, en la cual Harry Potter, habia vencido de una vez y por todas a Voldemort, con la ayuda de los miembros de la Orden y sorprendentemente de Lucius y Draco Malfoy.

Habian pasado más de 3 meses desde la última vez que se habían visto y ya no podía esperar a verlo mañana. El llegaba ese mismo día, pero le habia dicho que quería descansar y que lo mejor seria que se vieran al día siguiente, para que así el pudiera pasar todo el día con ella. Ella habia aceptado sin dudar.

Al día siguiente se arreglo con mucho esmero y a las 10 en punto ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de Ron. Supuestamente se verían recién a las 12, pero ella queriendo sorprenderlo, llego antes. Entrando con la llave que el pelirrojo guardaba bajo una de las macetas del jardín en casi de emergencia, dejo sus cosas en el sillón de la sala y camino silenciosamente a su habitación. Aunque lo que vio al abrir esa puerta la dejo casi sin respiración.

Ahí estaba Ron, aparentemente desnudo y con una mujer encima de el, igualmente desnuda, gimiendo como poseída. Hermione sintió como gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- ¡¡¡Ron¿Qué significa esto? – dijo la castaña mirándolo fijamente.

Lo único que el pelirrojo hizo fue sonreírle a la chica que todavía se encontraba encima de el, y echándola en la cama, se levanto, y sin importarle su desnudes, se acerco a Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres¿No te dije a las 12? – dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza.

**I was your girl  
****Era tu chica**

**Gave you my worl****d  
****Te di mi mundo**

**My everything  
****mi todo**

**But you wouldn't see  
****Pero nunca lo viste**

Hermione no pudiendo contener su ira hacia el, levanto su mano para abofetearlo, pero el adivinando su pensamiento, la agarro fuertemente por la muñeca y la tiro al suelo.

- ¡Ron¡Suéltame¡Me estas lastimando!

- ¡Cállate maldita sangre sucia y lárgate de una vez de mi casa.!

Hermione como pudo se levanto y vio a los ojos a Ron. Sus ojos, azules como el mar, ya no poseían la calidez de antes, por el contrario, eran fríos como el hielo. Su mirada hizo que Hermione diera un paso hacia atrás, para alejarse de el.

- ¿Qué tienes Ron¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué me haces esto? Creí que me amabas. – dijo la castaña sintiendo nuevas lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Quieres saber que pasa, sangre sucia? Sucede que ya me canse de ti. No voy a esperar hasta que te decidas a acostarte conmigo, ni siquiera eso eres capaz de hacer sin escandalizarte. Ya me canse, la única razón por la que estuve contigo fue para llevarte a la cama, pero como eres una maldita santurrona, ya no me sirves. Como puedes ver, ella si me complace – dijo señalando a la chica que se encontraba en la cama. Dicho esto, la jalo hacia la puerta de la casa y aventó sus cosas a la calle.

- Por cierto, hemos terminado, y no te molestes en volver ¿si? – dijo nuevamente cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**I had your back  
****Te ayude**

**I backed you up  
****Te apoye**

**Whatever I did  
****Cualquier cosa que hice**

**Was never enough  
****Nunca fue suficiente**

Es por eso que ahora ella se encontraba en su departamento, echada sobre su cama, esperando a otro de sus mejores amigos, Harry Potter, también conocido por todo el mundo mágico como el-niño-que-vivió.

De pronto escucho un ruido en la puerta del cuarto.

- Hermione ¿estas aquí? Recibí tu lechuza ¿estas bien? – dijo el moreno entrando despacio a la habitación de la chica. – Hermione ¿que tienes? – pregunto preocupado viendo por primera vez desde que entro su rostro lleno de lagrimas, y a ella encogida en posición fetal.

- Harry… el… el…- respondió llorando nuevamente.

- ¿Quién es el 'Mione? Cuéntamelo – suplico Harry a su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. Nunca le habia gustado ver a una mujer llorando y de verdad le rompía el corazón ver a su amiga tan frágil y derrotada, todo lo contrario a su verdadero carácter.

- Es… es… ¡es Ron, Harry!

- ¿Qué te hizo? Dímelo, porque ahora mismo voy y lo mato.

- No Harry, no hagas nada por favor. Te voy a contar todo, pero por favor prométeme que no vas a hacer nada ¿si?

- 'Mione, sabes que no prometerte eso. Tu eres mi mejor amiga, casi una hermana para mi y no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, aun por muy amigo mío que sea.

- Por favor Harry, te lo suplico, no hagas nada, quiero hacer esto sola. Por favor. – le dijo mirándolo suplicante.

Harry, no pudiendo oponerse mas a sus suplicas, acepto a regañadientes.

- Esta bien, te prometo no hacer nada.

- Gracias Harry. – respondió la castaña abrazando fuertemente a su amigo.

Así empezó a contarle todo lo que habia pasado esa mañana en casa de Ron. Ella ya estaba más calmada después de habérselo podido contar a alguien, pero Harry, cada vez estaba mas cerca de levantarse y matar con sus propias manos a ese maldito pelirrojo.

**Just you, you  
****Solo tu, tu**

**That's all you ever thought about  
****Es en todo lo que piensas**

**You, you  
****Tu, tu**

**No one matters like you do  
****Nadie importa tanto como tu**

**What goes around comes around  
****Lo que va, viene**

**You should know by now  
****Ya deberias saberlo**

Pero al ver que Hermione estaba mas tranquila y ya habia dejado de llorar, le daba una pequeña esperanza que ella estaría bien, que saldría adelante por si sola. Eso lo hacia pensar que para cuando Ron se diera cuenta de lo que habia perdido e intentara reconquistarla, ella ya no querría saber nada de el y seria mucho mas feliz con alguien que de verdad la amara como se merecía.

Ahí se quedaron hasta tarde, hasta que Hermione se quedo dormida en sus brazos y con una expresión serena en el rostro. Harry como pudo salio de la cama, dejo una nota a la castaña en la mesita de noche y la beso tiernamente en la frente.

- Nunca vas a estar sola 'Mione, vas a ver que pronto serás feliz de nuevo. Te quiero amiga.

Dicho esto la tapo bien y se desapareció hacia su propio departamento, el cual compartía con su novia, Pansy Parkinson.

Apenas Pansy lo vio se dio cuenta que algo malo habia pasado, pero sabiendo como era el, lo mejor era no presionarlo, ella ya sabia de sobra que el mismo lo diría cuando fuera el momento indicado.

Harry se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá, y al poco tiempo lo acompaño Pansy sentándose en sus rodillas y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

- Hola amor. – le dijo amorosamente.

- Hola Pan… ¿que tal tu día?

- Fue un día normal, todo en el Ministerio esta tranquilo. Aunque vi a Lucius y a Draco. Te mandan saludos. ¡Ah! Y Draco dice que cuando se juntan para un juego de Quidditch. – le dijo sonriéndole.

Desde el fin de la guerra, en la cual Harry habia recibido la ayuda de los Malfoy, Draco y él habían formado inicialmente una tregua, la cual luego evolucionó en una mistad, casi como la que había tenido con Ron.

Harry miro a Pansy como si hubiera descubierto algo y la empezó a besar apasionadamente. Pansy por su parte respondió a su beso de igual manera. Cuando por fin se separaron, sus respiraciones eran rápidas y sentían que les faltaba el aire.

- Eres lo máximo Pan. ¡Gracias! – dijo el moreno emocionado.

- No entiendo Harry¿que hice?

- Tengo mucho que explicarte.- Y así empezó a contarle todo lo que habia pasado entre el pelirrojo al que alguna vez había llamado amigo y Hermione.

Una vez que Pansy estuvo enterada de todo también quiso matar al desgraciado de Ron. Si bien en el colegio nunca se habían llevado bien, a partir de que ella empezara a salir con Harry, empezó a ver a la castaña como algo más que la sabelotodo de Hogwarts.

- ¡Si será desgraciado¡Y no puedo creer que tú hayas prometido no hacer nada Harry! Es tu amiga ¡por Merlín!

- Espera Pansy, todavía no he terminado. Con lo que dijiste sobre encontrarme con Draco, me has dado una idea brillante.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Vamos Pan¿no te has dado cuenta que Draco ha venido babeando por Hermione por años?

**Bet you never thought that I could break you  
****Apuesto que nunca pensaste que te podria destrozar**

**Did you think that I would look the other way?  
****¿Pensaste que miraría para el otro lado?**

**Yeah you had it all figured out  
****Si, tú lo habías pensado todo**

**But tell me who's the one who's crying now  
****Pero dime quien es el que llora ahora**

- Si. ¿Y eso q tiene q ver con…¡Por Merlín, Harry¡Ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer! - le dijo saltando emocionada por la habitación y llenando de besos a su novio.

- Bueno ahora lo importante es que Hermione se reponga y luego vemos como hacemos para meter a Draco en su vida ¿si?

- Bueno tienes razón, ahora tenemos que apoyarla y rogar que Draco no meta la pata.

----------------------

… Tiempo después…

Hermione ya se encontraba mucho mejor después de terminar su relación con Ron. Se dio cuenta que no debía llorar por alguien que no la merecía y con esa fiel creencia había podido salir adelante.

A veces pensaba en él, pero más que nada, como un recordatorio de que nunca debía dejarse humillar por nadie.

Ahora mismo se estaba arreglando para salir con Harry y Pansy. Ellos le habían dicho que llevarían un amigo mas, así ella no estaría sola. Como que no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero prefería eso a hacer de mal tercio con sus dos amigos.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje. Tenia puesto un bonito vestido negro, que dejaba ver sus curvas, unos zapatos de taco alto que se amarraban en los tobillos y en el cuello un collar que le habia regalado Pansy por su cumpleaños. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y este caía en rizos perfectos hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Cuando vio el reloj, se dio cuenta que ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 8. Así que rápidamente tomo su bolso y su varita y se desapareció hacia el restaurant.

Cuando llegó, vio que ya habían llegado. Y a su lado se encontraba otra persona, no la reconocía, puesto que estaba de espaldas, pero pudo darse cuenta que era rubio, y que tenía un cuerpo muy atlético.

**The palm of your hand  
****La palma de tu mano**

**That was your plan  
****Ese era tu plan**

**Gave me no time  
****No me diste tiempo**

**But now you want mine  
****Pero ahora quieres el mío**

- Hola chicos, lamento la demora. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo esperando? – preguntó dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Al oír su voz, el chico que estaba de espaldas a ellos se volteo y con una sonrisa que derretiría hasta a un iceberg la saludo.

- Buenas noches Granger, veo que el tiempo ha hecho maravillas en ti - dijo él con una pose muy Slytherin.

- Ay Draco, ya déjala en paz ¿si? Después no quiero ver tu cuerpo en el suelo y llorando - le dijo Pansy, a lo que Harry y Hermione no pudieron hacer mas que reírse de el.

- Bueno ya, no se rían, más bien ¿entramos?

- Si, creo que si, vamos Pan - dijo el moreno entrelazando la mano de su novia con la suya y alejándose lo mas rápido posible de Hermione, que parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a mandar una maldición.

- Vamos Hermione. – pregunto el rubio, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Como me llamaste?

- ¿Te llamas así no?

- Si.

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada – dijo cansadamente, mientras en su mente pasaban mil pensamientos por segundo. 'Me llamo por mi nombre. ¿Donde quedó lo de sangre sucia y todas esas cosas? Tal vez Harry tenia razón y si ha cambiado'

Sonriéndole a Draco, tomo el brazo que él le ofrecía, mientras entraban al restaurant. Hermione habia decidido en menos de un minuto que le daría una oportunidad a Draco.

**It's all about take  
****Todo es tomar**

**You took too much  
****Tomaste demasiado**

**Nothing inside  
****No hay nada dentro**

**I'm all used up  
****Estoy agotada**

Así pasaron la velada, entre risas, recuerdos y la verdad, Hermione sentía que hacia mucho tiempo no se divertía de esa forma. Por su parte, Harry se dio cuenta que ya estaba mejor, como cuando de casualidad se mencionó a Ron, y ella no perdió esa sonrisa tan hermosa que adornaba su rostro.

Al terminar, Draco acompañó a Hermione a su departamento, mientras seguían recordando cosas de su época del colegio. Parecía que ninguno quería que el tiempo juntos se terminase. Pero como todo lo bueno termina muy rápido, llegaron demasiado pronto, al menos para ellos, a la casa de la castaña.

- Me divertí mucho contigo, en verdad – le dijo el rubio todavía sonriéndole.

- Yo también, Draco.

No sabiendo que mas decir, el rubio dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero súbitamente cambio de idea.

- ¡Hermione!

La susodicha volteo a ver que ocurría.

- ¿Te… te gustaría salir conmigo la próxima semana, como en una cita, solo los dos? Si no quieres te entiendo, yo… tu… mmm… - ya no sabia que decir, y podía sentir que su rostro empezaba a enrojecerse.

- Draco. Me encantaría. Si quiero salir contigo – le dijo sonriendo. A Draco le pareció todavía más hermosa que antes.

- Vale, entonces te llamo mañana para quedar ¿si?- y rápidamente la beso en la mejilla y se fue.

**Come on  
****vamos**

**You, you  
****Tu, tu**

**Nothing else matters like you do  
****Nada importa mas que tu**

**You know what I'm talkin' 'bout don't you  
****Sabes de qué estoy hablando¿no?**

**What goes around comes around  
****Lo que va, viene**

**You should know by now  
****Ya deberias saberlo**

--------------------------

Ya habían pasado más de cinco meses desde esa noche y ahora Draco y ella eran pareja. Quien lo hubiera podido creer. Pero a pesar de todo, ella era muy feliz a su lado, mucho más de lo que lo fue con Ron.

Tocaron la puerta e inmediatamente fue a abrir sabiendo quien era.

- ¡Amor! – le dijo al chico que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba y empezando a besarlo, a la vez que lo introducía en el departamento.

**Bet you never thought that I could break you  
****Apuesto que nunca creiste que te destrozaria**

**Did you think that I would look the other way  
****¿Pensaste que miraria al otro lado?**

**Yeah you had it all figured out  
****Si, lo tenias todo resuelto**

**But tell me who's the one who's crying now  
****Pero, ahora dime quien es el que llora**

Lo acorraló contra la pared y lo siguió besando, cada vez más apasionadamente. Había extrañado sentirlo junto a ella, ya que él habia tenido que ausentarse por una semana por cuestiones de trabajo. El rubio respondió de igual forma a sus besos, a la vez que sus manos exploraban su espalda y sus caderas. Hermione gimió cuando el rubio la pego más hacia ella y apretó sus nalgas con sus fuertes manos por debajo de la falda. Él perdió el poco control que le quedaba al oírla gemir y cambió sus posiciones, ahora era ella la que estaba contra la pared. Empezó a besar su cuello a la vez que le daba leves mordidas, lo que hacia que Hermione se excitara cada vez mas.

Ella ya no pudiendo mas empezó a desabotonar la camisa del rubio mientras besaba la piel que iba descubriendo. Como ella estaba con un vestido, Draco metió sus manos entre sus piernas, sintiendo cuan húmeda estaba. Luego metió su mano dentro de las braguitas de la castaña y empezó a jugar intercalando entre tocar su clítoris y meter dos dedos dentro de ella. Sacó su mano luego de jugar un poco con su clítoris y la levanto por las caderas, a lo que ella respondió enredando sus largas piernas alrededor de su cintura. El rubio entró en su habitación y delicadamente la echó en la cama mientras seguía explorando el suave cuerpo de su novia.

Ninguno de los dos pudo esperar más, y deshaciéndose del resto de sus prendas se tumbaron en la cama, él encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Ella tomo su pene con su mano, moviéndola a lo largo de este, a lo que el rubio solo podía gemir con semejantes caricias de su leona y después lo posicionó en la entrada de su vagina. Lentamente la fue penetrando hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

- Estar dentro de ti es estar en el cielo mi amor – le dijo el rubio al oído, lo que hizo que ella solo gimiera, sintiendo como la llenaba completamente.

Empezó a moverse, primero lentamente y cada vez más rápido. Se separó un poco de ella y tomando sus piernas, las coloco sobre sus hombros, mientras la volví a penetrar cada vez mas fuerte. La castaña no podía dejar de gemir, sintiendo que estaba a punto de estallar. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, ella gritando su nombre una y otra vez y él soltando un gemido de placer mientras la llenaba con su semen.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ambos recordaron como respirar apropiadamente. Entonces el rubio se echó de espaldas y Hermione de costado, con la cabeza sobre su pálido pecho, dándole besos y escuchando como latía su corazón.

- ¿Entonces puedo decir que me extrañaste? - Le dijo mandándole una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas burlonas.

- ¡Ay cállate! – le dijo mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo.

Se quedaron dormidos hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde. Se bañaron juntos y se alistaron nuevamente. Habían quedado de verse con Harry y Pansy, y de paso que las chicas podían ir a elegir sus vestidos para la gala que iba a haber en el ministerio celebrando la derrota de Voldemort.

---------------------

Apenas llegaron al Callejón Diagon, Hermione fue directamente a Flourish y Blotts, mientras Draco iba a ver el último modelo de escoba que había salido a la venta.

Cuando Hermione salió nuevamente no vio a Draco por ninguna parte y se disponía a buscarlo, cuando alguien la tomo del brazo.

- Hey, suélteme ¿Quién se cree que es para…? – De pronto se quedo muda por lo que vio. Ahí se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el hijo menos de los señores Weasley, Ron Weasley.

- Hermione quiero hablar contigo – le dijo tomando su mano.

La castaña se soltó inmediatamente.

- No, Ron, tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- Oh, si que lo tenemos, quería decirte que quería que vuelvas conmigo, lo que paso esa vez fue una cosa de una noche

- ¿Sabes? Necesito una esposa – prosiguió, cuando vio que ella le iba a responder – y a pesar de tu "problemita de sangre", creo que serias una esposa devota, y eso es lo que necesi…

- ¿Me permites a mi rogarte que regresemos¿Como te atreves¿Acaso crees que volvería contigo? Olvídalo Ron eso ya es pasado, lo nuestro es pasado.

- Vamos Hermione, nos seas tan tonta, tu necesitas un hombre con el que asentarte y en vista que no veo que estés con alguien¿porque no estar conmigo? Claro esta que yo no voy a prometer serte fiel, en cambio tú si tienes que serlo…

Antes que se diera cuenta de lo que paso, Ron recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de ella, mientras lo miraba con el rostro rojo de furia.

- Escúchame, y escúchame bien Ronald Weasley, no te necesito, una vez estuve loca por ti, pero recupere la razón. Aléjate de mi ¿si? Adiós – dicho esto se dio la vuelta, pero el pelirrojo no iba a aceptar su decisión tan fácilmente.

- ¿A donde vas¿No lo entiendes Hermione? Te necesito a mi lado, fui un tonto por dejarte ir, lo siento, siento todo lo que paso, en serio.

A Hermione sus palabras no la conmovieron y otra vez se soltó del agarre del Ron.

-Lo siento Ron, pero yo ya tengo a alguien. ¿Que creíste, que me iba a quedar sufriendo por ti¿Que lloraría? Te diré algo: Llore, si lloré, mas de lo que pensé que podría hacerlo, pero me di cuenta que nadie vale la pena mis lágrimas. Y ahora no podría ser más feliz con mi novio. Así que, te pido, no, te exijo, que me dejes en paz.

**On your one night stands (should've tho****ught about that)  
****En tus noches de ligue (debiste haberlo pensado)**

**Says she's just a friend (should've thought about that)  
****Dices que es solo tu amiga (debiste haberlo pensado)**

**Are you satisfied now? (should've thought about that)  
****Estas satisfecho ahora? (debiste haberlo pensado)**

**Cause you can't hold me down, not now  
****Porque ahora no me puedes detener, no ahora**

**I wanna thank you 'cause now I'm free  
****Quiero agradecerte, porque ahora soy libre**

**I can breathe again and I'm never going back to you  
****Puedo respirar de nuevo y nunca voy a regresar a ti**

- Ah ¿si¿Y quien es tu novio, eh¿Draco Malfoy?

- Mira que si comadreja, yo estoy con ella – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Apenas Hermione lo vio le sonrió, mientras Ron no podía creer lo que veía. – ¿Estas bien Hermione?

- Si, Ron ya se estaba despidiendo ¿no es cierto, Ron? Dijo abrazando a su rubio.

- Jajajaja… Hermione, ya puedes dejar la actuación, yo se que no puedes estar con el, si él odia a las sangre sucias como tú, no pued...

Antes que Ron terminara su oración, Draco ya tenia su varita apretada contra su cuello.

- Háblale una vez mas de esa forma, comadreja, y te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo.

- ¡Draco¡Draco, suéltalo! No vale la pena – dijo la chica jalándolo, para que no tuviera problemas.

El rubio se dejo jalar por Hermione y de pronto la empezó a besar apasionadamente a vista y paciencia de todos, especialmente de un pelirrojo boquiabierto, el cual se daba cuenta que ella no le habia estado mintiendo con lo de su novio.

Se escucharon risas y ahí Hermione y Draco recién se separaron, ambos mirándose con amor y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¡Ay, por Merlín¿Por que siempre que los vemos, están besándose? – dijo una voz que los 3 reconocieron como la de Harry Potter.

El moreno no se habia dado cuenta que ahí se encontraba el chico que antes él había llamado mejor amigo. En cuento lo notó, quiso partirle la cara ahí mismo, pero la mirada de felicidad de Hermione, fue lo que hizo que se detuviera.

- Harry¿como estas? – le dijo Ron sonriéndole

- Bien, Weasley, gracias. – Miro a Hermione y a Draco – Draco, nosotros nos vamos adelantando ¿si? Los vemos allá. Tomó a Pansy de la mano y se la llevó de ahí, dejando nuevamente a la pareja y a Ron, parados en medio de la calle.

- No es que este momento no me parezca de lo más aburrido, espera, si me parece aburrido. Con tu permiso Weasley, mi novia y yo nos retiramos. Vamos, Herm.

- Si. Adiós Ron. –le dijo.

Ron los vio perderse entre la gente mientras Draco pasaba su mano por la pequeña cintura de la que había sido una vez su novia, a la vez que le susurraba cosas al oído que hacían que la castaña se sonrojase y le sonriese de manera picara.

Se dio la vuelta vencido y camino en dirección opuesta a ellos, mientras ellos sentían que después de haber vencido este obstáculo, podrían sobreponer cualquier cosa que les deparara el futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
